Iron Man's Daughter
by X-MenObsessed123
Summary: What would happen if Pepper had Tony's daughter?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any characters or settings use, (apart from the ones I made up).

* * *

_Tony,_

_I love you, but your not ready. Please understand, I don't want to do this, but I have to do what's best. It's hard to go, after everything we've been through, I could never have thought of leaving you, I would rather die than leave, but this is bigger than me now. You will always have my heart Tony, always._

_Pepper._

Tony couldn't believe it, after everything, she was leaving, the one person he would give everything for had left. With only a note. He broke down into floods of tears, something he had never done before. _This is Pepper, she has reasons._ He thought, but that didn't stop the pain. He was right, Pepper did have a reason, she was at the hospital.

"Well Miss Potts, your here for your ultrasound?"

"Yes, but I'd appreciate it if it was kept quiet."

"Of course. Now how many months?"

"One."

"Right, well, lets get started."

Eight months later, on the 1st of December, baby Clarice Antoinette Roxy Stark Potts was born.

_**21 Years Later.**_

The alarm clock was going off. Roxy jumped out of bed and hopped into the shower. She lived and breathed for her work, if she could, she would sing dance and act right into her grave. But if everything went pear shaped, she had her brilliant mind to fall back on, she was often reading papers and then writing down how someone could improve it. After her piping hot shower, she chose to put on her favorite blue jeans, her purple, without shoulders, polo neck, her black leather jacket and purple converse. She then swept her middle of back length, medium brown hair off her back and into her hand, where she brushed, blow dried and curled it. Roxy took extra care in curling the one purple highlight she had seperatley so it would stand out, not that it didn't already, stretching from the top of her side parting, to the very tip of her hair. She then let it fall naturally, but put a few hair ties on her wrist for later. She then applied thick black and purple eye make up, which surprisingly complimented her dark chocolate brown eyes. She didn't bother with lipstick as it annoyed her when it came off every where and that it made her lips sticky, nor did she bother with foundation because she had flawless, pale skin.

As she walked through the living room of her tiny apartment, she switched on the TV for a quick news update.

_And finally we can announce that the damage done by the attack, that was defeated by our very own Avengers, has finally been completely put straight, and to celebrate, The Avengers are holding a ball at Stark towers in two months time._

Roxy wasn't that fussed, so she turned off the TV, grabbed her bag and left. She only had to walk a few blocks to get to the theater, and she usually met Mei outside the block of apartments she lived in. So it was no surprise when she was there.

"Hey , you watch the news this mornin'?"

"Yeah."

"Your not bothered about the whole Avengers thing then?"

"No."

"Oh come on Rox, he's your dad."

"Don't talk so loud. You are literally one of four people who know about me. I'd like to keep it that way."

"Five?"

"Yeah, me, you, mum and Director Fury."

"Who now?"

"No one." She was getting tired of this, all she heard about was The Avengers, she liked them, but when you know one of them is your dad, who is completely oblivious to your existence, it kinda gets annoying.

"Whatever, don't you think Captain America is fit though?"

"I am not answering that question." She laughed. "Come on, if we're late, Mrs Jones will kill us." The two girls walked into one of the digest theaters in New York.

"I still can't believe we work here."

"Tell me bout' it." The girls had been friends ever since nursery, going to all the same school's with the same dreams as one another. They walked towards the stage, where they were greeted by their fellow cast members and director, Mrs Jones. In the play she had written, Roxy and Mei played sisters, one who was a joker and had a boyfriend who loved her, Roxy, and the other, who was shy and had a crush on a boy. They were the main characters.

"Right," Announced Mrs Jones. " We'll do each scene in order, and we'll have the interval as well, so, opening number!" She said excitedly. It started with Roxy and her characters boyfriend singing Taylor Swift's Enchanted, while the rest of the cast dance. It ended in the same way, but everyone joined in in the choruses, just as they were finishing, Pepper walked in with a worried look on her face. Roxy jumped down of the stage.

"Mum, what is it?"

"Fury let it slip honey. He knows, your dad knows about you!"


	2. Meeting

I do not own any of the characters I used, (apart the ones I made up).

* * *

"Stark, Stark, I had the best intentions. It was in her best interest.."

"Yeah, because keeping fathers away from their daughters is always for the better." The sarcasm in Tony's voice was sharp. He was in the S.H.I.E.L.D Hellicarrier, where Fury had just let slip to him and all the other Avengers that he had a 21 year old daughter.

"Maybe he's right, this is no world in which to raise a child." Thor stated.

"Yeah, but he could have at least known about her to help her." Steve had never really liked Tony, but he was with him on this.

"It doesn't matter what's happened in the past, what matters is now. I've told Pepper that..."

"Pepper knew about this!" Tony had gotten angry now.

"Of course, that's why she left Stark. She was under my order's, it was too dangerous for her raise Roxy in this."

"Roxy?" Fury nodded. "You order the woman I love to leave me, to raise my child and not tell me?" Everyone was shocked now. Tony stormed out the room, followed by all The Avengers. They walked into the lab, where Tony started doing something with the computer.

"What are you doing?" Asked an intrigued Bruce.

"I'm finding her, and then I'm going to meet her."

"You don't even know if she knows about you." Said Natasha, who was deeply concerned about him.

"I don't care. So when I find her, you can come or you can stay here. Your choice." They all nodded.

"How you gonna locate her?" The Captain wanted to see what this girl would be like.

"Simple, I'm googling her."

"Oh."

"Got it, she plays a lead role in one of Broadway's hit shows." They all walked out and got on one of the plains.

**Meanwhile.**

Roxy was trying to calm her mother down.

"Mum, it's gonna' be OK."

"No it's not because the way I left things with Tony were awful, and he's gonna hate me."

"You were following orders, there was nothing you could do."

"You can be so mature sometimes, that's when I forget your only 21." She smiled into Roxy's chocolate brown eye's. "You look so much like your father."

"I'll say!" Clint butted in. The two women turned and stood to face The Avengers who were standing at the door.

_Shit._

* * *

**Steve's Pov.**

She was absolutely beautiful. More so than Peggy. Wait, what am I saying, this is Stark's daughter, I don't even know her.

* * *

"Erm..Hi?"

"Hi."

"Well this isn't awkward at all." Mei tried to break the un-comfortableness for her friend.

Roxy giggled and smiled. "Go back to dancing, Mei." Her smile seemed to make things a little easier.

"Tony," Pepper had finally spoken. "I need to talk to you." She walked off and Tony followed.

"What do we do now?"

"We wait, Clint."

Roxy turned around and walked towards the stage where Mei, Tom and Archie were.

"Well that wasn't awkward." Mei said.

"No it was perfectly fine." You could really here Tony in her now.

"What are they even doing here?"

"Dunno, but this is awesome." Mei elbowed Archie.

"Ow!" He said it so loudly that it made The Avengers heads turn.

"Hey." Tom nodded behind her, Pepper and Tony had re-entered the room, holding hands. Roxy was watching them as they talked to everyone else. Steve noticed, but said nothing. Pepper turned and as she did, so did Roxy.

"Rox?"

"Hmm?" She said, acting as if she didn't know what was going on.

"Come here please." She walked over. With every step she took, Tony got more nervous.

"Yes?" Her voice was soft.

"I think you two need to talk." She motioned for The Avengers to follow her, and they left the room. Roxy turned her head, but her friends had left.

"Look's like it's just you and me." She could sense how he was feeling, she liked to know that she wasn't the only scared one in the room.

"Yeah."

"So, your a stage performer?"

"U-huh. It gives me a chance to let go and just..well it makes me feel free."

"Good, you should always feel free." They smiled at each other. "So, your mum say's you've always known that.."

"That your my dad? Yeah, but Fury said I best keep it quiet."

"Bastard."

"You're telling me." They both smiled.

"Hey, I was thinking, maybe you could come by Stark Tower later, if you wanted?"

"Yeah, I'd like that."

"Well, are you free now?"

"Yeah."

"D'you wanna' get your stuff?"

"Yeah, OK." She ran off and was back in a second. They left the room, met the rest of the team and left for Stark Tower.


	3. Suit

I do not own any of the characters or settings used, (apart form the ones I made up).

* * *

"Hey, you wanted to see me?" It had been two months since Roxy had moved into the Stark Tower, or as it was now known, The Avengers Tower. She had loved every Minuit of it. She still performed her shows and was still in contact with her friends, she just had a dad now, and he was always distracting her with new projects to work on ever since he had found out she was super smart.

"Yeah, I got a surprise for you."

"Oooo, sounds interesting." She laughed. Tony led her over to where his Iron Man suits were.

"How come you got an extra class case?" She asked.

"That's my surprise. Fury wants you on The Avengers, and so do all of us, so..." He pulled a blanket off a human shaped object, to reveal a purple and black Iron Woman suit.

"OMG! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She gave Tony the biggest hug he had ever had.

"So I'll take that as a yes?"

"Definitely, so when you gonna teach me how to use it?"

"Well, I thought we could train four times a week, the same amount of time you spend training with Natasha, Hows that going by the way?"

"Four times a week is cool, and it's going great."

"Good, now you wanna go for a test flight?"

"Hell yeah."

"There's gonna be cameras."

"Well, I got used to them when the world found out I was your daughter."

"Fair enough."

"Now, how do I get in this thing?"

"Ah, well you need to chose the model first. You can go for the original, the suitcase, the walkway or the mark seven. I've made one for each." She hugged him again.

"I think I'll go for the mark seven."

"Good choice." They were about to suit up, when Steve walked into the room.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Captain."

"Stark." Roxy hated the hostilities between the two, but she knew that they liked each other really. The main reason she hated it was because she had developed a 'thing' for Steve, which Natasha and Pepper could see, but luckily the guys concentrated on their work to much to notice.

"What's that?" He asked, looking at the purple and black suit.

"It's my Iron Woman suit."

"Ya' know, i'm not so sure about the whole 'Iron Woman' thing, maybe it should be Iron Girl instead."

"So I take it you said yes to our offer?"

"Yeah."

"Welcome to the team."

"Thanx." She said, getting to put on her suit.

"Hey, be careful." She smiled, she liked it when he said things like that. Steve turned and left as she put on her suit. She suddenly felt empowered.

"Hey, how'd you know my size?"

"I asked your mum."

"Oh. Hey I just remembered, the balls in two days isn't it? Does this mean I'm coming?"

"You were coming anyway." Roxy smiled, not that he could see that of course.

_All systems functioning properly._

"Oh, hi Jarvis."

_Hello, Miss._

"Right, in three, two, one.." And they were off.

"Woooooooo!" Roxy yelled, and Tony just laughed. She was a natural, twisting and turning this way and that.

"OK, try and beat this." He put it into hyper speed and zoomed off.

"OK." She put her's into hyper speed too and chased after him. Eager new's reporters were taking pictures of the two. An hour later, they got back in. Roxy took off her suit and went to the kitchen, where she found Steve.

"Hey."

"Hey, you have fun?"

"Yeah, it was great. I gotta go get a dress for this ball thing though, ugh, I hate shopping."

"I wouldn't have thought that, given that you always look so nice." She blushed. _Did I really just say that? I haven't had the urge to say that for a while, but with her, I want to say it all the_ time. "Erm..So your going to the ball then?"

"Yeah, I'll have to dance with a load of random people who I don't even know."

"Well, you could always dance with me?" She smiled and looked to the floor. _Oh, good going Rogers._

"I'd like that."

_She said yes! _"Great, so we're gonna dance, so we at least get some enjoyment out the evening."

"Sounds like a plan to me." She grabbed the cup of water she had just poured and walked out the room. Steve smiled to himself. _Well, I've established that I like her, now what?_ He wondered that for the rest of the evening. 

**_The next day._**

"Nat?" Roxy pocked her head round the door.

"Yeah?"

"I need you."

"Why?"

"The ball is tomorrow and I don't have a dress, so I need some help finding one."

"OK." She sounded cheery. "Shall we ask your mum to come to?"

"Yeah, why not." They walked downstairs to find everyone in the living room.

"Hey Pepper, we're going dress shopping, wanna' come?"

"Oh, yes. Better make sure Roxy chooses something appropriate."

"I'm 21, what sort of things did you wear when you were my age?" The look on her face said it all. "Exactly, so be grateful I'm not as bad as that." Everyone laughed and the three women left. They drove to the cutest little boutique.

"This is where I always get mt dresses from." Natasha had a great taste in clothes.

"Hello ladies." The shopkeeper recognized them all, but said nothing. "Anything I can help you with?"

"I'm good thank's."

"Me too."

"And what about you?"

Roxy though for a moment, "Got anything purple?"

"Yes, I think we might, size?"

"Seven." The shopkeeper pulled out a purple dress. It had strappy sleeves and was a bodess around her main body, it then flared out a bit at the bottom, which reached just above the top of her knee. She then brought out a long, slightly see through piece of black material, which was to be placed in the crook of each of her arms, and round her back. Finally, she took her shoe size, (5), and brought out a pair of purple high-heels that matched the dress.

"It's perfect!" She exclaimed. Pepper brought a blue, floor length dress and Natasha brought a small black dress that reached half way down her thigh. They brought their Items and went home.


	4. Ball

I don not own any characters or settings used, (apart from the ones I made up).

* * *

"How long does it take them to get ready?"

"I don't know." Clint was referring to the girls, who were still up stairs when all the men were downstairs. Steve was pacing back and fourth, he couldn't stop thinking about his deal with Roxy. Suddenly, girly laughing could be heard.

"Finally." The girls entered the room laughing and joking around. Roxy's dress wasn't too short, but it was short enough to give Steve ideas that he hadn't had in a long time.

"Wow." All three of them smiled.

"Yeah, they look great. Now lets get tonight over and done with." He walked out the room, followed by Natasha, Pepper, Roxy, Steve, Tony, Bruce and Thor.

"Hey, you look beautiful." Steve whispered in Roxy's ear. She blushed slightly.

"Thank you. You look great too." She whispered back. When they reached the two limo's, she was slightly disappointed that they weren't travelling together, but the truth was that Tony had noticed Steve looking at her, so made sure they weren't going to be near each other for a while. When they reached the ball, cameras were flashing everywhere, unfortunately, they recognized Roxy, Tony, Pepper, Thor, Clint and Natasha. She hated how Steve and Bruce could walk in without being bombarded with reporters.

"There asking questions about the suits." Said Tony, with a pleading look in his eye.

"Fine." He put his arm around her and walked her to the press.

"Miss Stark, is it true that you too have an Iron Man, or Iron Woman suit?"

"Yes, and it is Iron Woman."

"She got it two days ago and is now the youngest member of The Avengers." People were yelling from all directions. When she finally go in, she noticed Steve sitting by himself. _Right, gotta' ask him to dance._ Just as she was about to walk over, her path was blocked by a familiar figure.

"Well I never, Roxy Stark. Last time I saw you, you were still Potts."

"Hello Dean, and yes I changed my name, so if you'll excuse me?" She tried to get past, but it didn't work. Steve had overheard her, and was now watching carefully.

"I still think about you."

"OK, Dean, it was your fault I broke up with you, so leave me alone."

"You don't get off that easy Avenger." He said and walked off, she then made her way to Steve.

"You overheard that huh?" He nodded.

"Who.."

"Ex boyfriend, who only cares about fame and being the center of attention."

"Oh, are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, now, if I'm not mistaken, we had a deal?" She smiled at him and gently took his hand, she led him onto the floor. He wasn't sure where to put his hand. _I was taught shoulders, but it doesn't work like that anymore._ Suddenly, he felt his hand being moved, Roxy had placed his hand on her waist.

"It's alright, Steve." She reassured him and they began to dance, the top of her head reached the bottom of his chin. He noticed a strange look on her face.

"You OK?"

"Yeah, nervous I guess."

"I make you nervous?" She looked down in embarrassment.

"Sorry, didn't mean to make you feel un-comfortable."

"It's OK." She looked up into his eyes and he looked into her, he leaned in and she wanted to do the same.

"Steve." He was inches from her face. "We're in public." She took his hand and led him off the dance floor Had she really just refused a kiss from Captain America? _What was I thinking?_ Tony had seen everything, he was getting over-protective.

"Tony," Pepper placed a hand on his shoulder. "She can take care of herself, besides, this is Steve we're talking about."

Natasha and Clint walked over. "Did you see that?"

"Yes." Tony's voice wasn't impressed.

"I thought he was never gonna' make his move, then we would have had to make it for him." Tony was glaring at her.

"Am I missing something?" Clint butted in.

"Oh, come on Clint. They've had their eyes on each other for ages."

"They have?"

"Yes, and it was getting slightly annoying."

Roxy had taken Steve onto one of the balcony's.

"Look, I didn't mean to.." Roxy interrupted him by giving him the kiss they should have had two Minuit's ago. She delicately pulled away.

"Sorry, just we were in public, surrounded by thousands of news reporters and random people, and my parents." He smiled at her, it was everything he had wanted it to be and more. There was a spark there._ Definitely. _ Steve thought.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, I understand how awkward that would have been."

"Well, it's still not gonna' be crystal, but."

"What d'you mean?"

"There gonna' know."

"How?"

"Well, you don't lead guys off the dance floor for nothing, It's hard enough to get them on it in the first place." They kissed again. When they went back, they were greeted by a very exited Natasha.

"I gotta' go see mum, I'll be back in a sec." Roxy walked off, leaving Steve and Natasha.

"Good for you Steve. You couldn't have picked someone better than her for you."

"Thank's." This was going to be his first relationship since Peggy, and he somehow felt more confident about this one.

The rest of the night was peaceful, except the odd 'evil eyes' from Tony to Steve, who threw them right back in his face. Steve and Roxy danced two more times, one time to the song Passenger, let her go, which they both loved, Roxy was very diverse when it came to music. She then danced once with her father, who tried to give her the 'be safe' talk, but she told him that Pepper had beaten him to it and that if he brought it up once more, she would be overly affectionate to Steve whenever he was present, so he shut up. She than danced with Clint, Bruce and Thor, who tried to divert the conversation so she would feel more comfortable. Steve danced with Pepper and Natasha, both couldn't stop saying how pleased they were for him. On the car ride home, all they could think about was each other.


	5. Horror

I do not own any of the characters used, (apart from the ones I made up).

* * *

It was two months after the ball when Roxy and Steve hooked up, things were still awkward with her dad. Roxy was walking down the hall, when she bumped into someone.

"Sorry." She looked up and saw that it was Steve.

"It's OK, you sleep well?"

"Yeah." They engaged in friendly banter, and were just about to kiss when Tony walked out of his room.

"E-hum." He cleared his throat and Steve pulled away, he knew that it was embarrassing for her to be around boyfriends with her dad, as she had told him a while ago.

"Morning dad." He glared at Steve, in his opinion, he was standing too close to her. He was happy that Steve had finally found someone, just not too happy it was Roxy. She noticed him glaring at Steve. "Dad." Her tone was firm. He gave a sarcastic smile and walked off. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it." He leaned back in and gently kissed her lips. They were soft.

"Steve?"

"Yeah?"

"What would you say if I told you my name wasn't Roxy?"

"Wait, what?"

"I tend not to tell people, because when I was younger they used to take the piss, but you wont right?"

"Of course not. So Roxy really isn't your name?"

"Well, yes and no. My 'official' name is Clarice Antoinette Roxy Stark Potts, sorry Potts Stark."

"Wow, it's kinda old fashioned. I think it suits you."

"Thanks, but that's kind why they took the piss. If you don't mind, I'd kinda like to keep this between us, is that OK?"

"Yeah, course. Hey look at that, the first secret you've asked me to keep."

"Yeah."

_Jarvis:All Avengers to the living room please._

They all made their way to the living room, where they found Director Fury, who was standing with a little girl.

"You've been given a protection mission. This is Kara Long, her parent's the opposing company to Stark's. There have been a lot of attacks on her in the past few months, and her parents are going out of town, so you're gonna' watch her. Understood?"

"Yeah."

"You wanna' go say hi?" Kara looked at them all, and looked up at the director. "She's a little shy." Director Fury left them with her file. Roxy kept seeing Kara eye the grand piano.

"Do you play?" She asked.

"Yes." She answered in a voice so quiet it was un true.

"Me too." She smiled. "Do you want to play something with me?" The little girl nodded, and followed Roxy to the piano. "What do you wanna' play?"

"Can I hear you play first?"

"OK." She started to play Stay by Rihanna, and she sung too. Steve loved her voice, it was so beautiful and capable of singing almost every genre he could think of. Once she had finished, a huge applaud went up from the avengers, she berried her head in her hands.

"Wow, I hope I'm as good as you one day." Roxy smiled.

"Your turn."

"Will you sing?"

"If you want me to?" Kara nodded, and started to play Clown by Emili Sande. Roxy sang, and it sounded great, Kara didn't make on mistake. After, an even bigger applaud went up. Kara was really embarrassed and drooped her head forward.

_Jarvis:Sir, we have reports of a group of terrorist's holding ten people hostage._

"Well that's our call. Lets go, Rox, that means you too." She looked down at Kara who looked sad.

"Hey, I'll be back soon." She walked ou not knowing what horrors lay ahead.

They had been fighting for two hours now, and they were getting sick of it. Out pf the corner of her eye, Roxy saw a child standing alone and about to shot at, she jumped in front and blasted him, but he had already shot. She looked down and saw that something had pieced her suit. Then the world went black.

Everyone was at the hospital, Steve was shaking and Tony had his head in his hand. All The Avengers had stayed to see Dr Selvigs final verdict.

"She has got a certain type of metal stuck inside her, I can't remove it." Everyone was silent. "The metal will prove fatal if it touches one of her vital organs, so I've laid a strong magnet on her which should slow the speed it moves."

"Is there anything we can do?" Steve was about to cry.

"Yes," They all looked at him. "Tony, her situation is a lot like yours, the Arc Reactor could save her, If you give the doctors permission to implant one." Tony looked at Pepper, who nodded, he then looked at Steve, who did the same. He would never be willing to give up his unique invention for anyone, but this wasn't anyone, it was Roxy.

"I'll give my permission." He said. "Take the one out of her suit, it should still work." He did just that, and three hours later, it was done. The Arc Reactor was implanted in the middle, above her breasts.

She gasped for air, and then noticed the blue light.

_OMG!_


	6. Arc Reaction

I do not own any of the characters or settings used, (apart from the ones I made up).

* * *

Roxy stared in awe at the circle of light in her chest. Her dad had given up one of the things he was most proud of having for her.

"Morning."

"Dr. Selvig?"

"Thor called me."

"Oh."

"You wanna' see them?"

"Yes please."

"OK." He left the room for a second, Steve came running in.

"Thank God your OK." He hugged her tightly.

"I don't think I should be thanking God for this." She said sarcastically. It was one visitor at a time, and Steve had beaten Tony at getting out of their chairs.

"Dr. Selvig recons your good enough to come home." She smiled and was about to get up when Steve picked her up, bridal style. "He said you needed to rest." Steve smirked. Roxy berried her head in his neck and whispered,

"I love you."

"I love you too." They both smiled. When they were out in the hallway, Tony and Pepper rushed to her side. They helped Steve get her in the car, then they went back to the tower.

"Are you OK?" Asked Kara, who was still there.

"I'm fine." Steve carried her into her room and laid down besides her. "Thought you didn't believe in doing this until your married?"

"I don't need to be married, just in love." And the rest was history.

_Oh God, Oh God, you've got to be kidding me._ Roxy stared down at two pink lines. _These things are never right, I'll just try again later. _She tried seven times that day, all with the same answer. Two pink lines. _Shit, my first time with Steve and I get a baby out of it. He'll hate me if I get rid of it. Oh shit, whats dad gonna' say, whats mum gonna' say. Right, gotta get rid of it. No I cant, oh God what do I do?_ She sat there with her head in her hands. Suddenly, Pepper walked in to her room.

"Honey, what's wrong."

"Oh, what? Nothing, nothing's wrong, why would you think that there's something wrong?" Her voice gave it all away. Out of the corner of her eye, Pepper spotted the pregnancy test's.

"Oh my God. Is it Steve's? Pleases for the love of God tell me it's Steve's."

"Yes, it's Steve's."

"Phew, thought for a Minuit you might have cheated on him."

"NO!" She yelled out. "I dunno what to do."

"Don't let Fury find out. And you should probably talk to Steve."

"How am I gonna bring it up?"

"Not sure kitten."

"Don't tell anyone, please?"

"OK, I wont." She kissed her daughters head and walked out. _Shit, I guess that super soldier serum affects gettin' pregnant too. I wonder if Steve knows that?_

He did, but he didn't care. He knew she had been waiting for him, and she had almost died, then told him she loves him, so he figured then was the time. _What if she is? What's gonna happen? Tony's gonna kill me._

* * *

I know it's short and not that great, but I've had a good idea for where this story line could go.


	7. Two?

I do not own any characters or settings used, (apart from the ones I made up).

* * *

"I thought you were just gettin' chubby." Clint mocked.

"Please excuse me while I go and kill Captain America." Tony was not pleased about this, all the other Avengers were ecstatic about Roxy's pregnancy. She had told Steve 1 week after she found out and he couldn't wait to be a father, they decided to tell the others after the first 3 months, just to make sure there were no complications. Natasha sprinted out the room to catch Tony, Roxy followed, but walked instead. Tony came bursting through Steve's door, who had just woken up after being taken down by a tank.

"Tony?" He asked.

"She told us Steve."

"I told her to wait so we could tell you together." Tony walked up to Steve with a slightly crazed look in his eyes.

"Dad?" Asked Roxy, who was standing in the doorway with Nat.

"If you hurt her or this baby, emotionally or physically, if you even miss one school play, I'll kill you." Roxy smiled. She knew it wasn't easy for him to accept this, after all, they had only met a few months ago, but were already close as you can be.

"I have no intention on doing any of those thing Stark, believe me. I'm not gonna leave them alone in this." Tony nodded at him and they both left the room. Roxy grabbed her dad and hugged him.

"Thank you." She whispered as Tony held her tightly. She then let him go and Steve put his arm around her.

"Whens the next ultrasound?" Asked Bruce.

"Tomorrow."

"I didn't know you had one then?"

"Yeah, the doctor called and said he needed to check something out. Nothings wrong, but he still needs to see me." They all spent the next night worrying, apart from Roxy, who knew in her heart that her baby would be fine.

**_The Next Day._**

"Morning Dr. Em."

"Morning." She was a friendly woman.

"So, why is it you need to see me exactly?"

"Well something came up on the ultrasound last time that I need to check."

"Oh."

"Is Steve not here with you?"

"Yes he is, but he, my parents and friends couldn't decide who would come in, so I chose to come in by myself."

"OK then." She knew by friends she meant The Avengers, but said nothing. "Right," She was moving the wand around Roxy's lump. They both looked at the screen.

"Whats that?" Asked Roxy, pointing to something she could see besides her baby.

"That Roxy, is just what I was looking for. It's your other baby, your having twins." Roxy gasped, how in the world were they gonna' take this. Actually, she didn't care, she was gonna' have two little kids to watch grow up instead of one.

"Can you tell if there girls or boys?"

"Yes. I can see one young man, and one little girl." Roxy started to cry.

"I'm having twins." She smiled.

"Well, that's all done. I am officially putting you on bed rest. With the constant worry over weather or not your father and boyfriend will be coming home alive is stress enough."

"Great." She said sarcastically. "Dr?"

"Yes?"

"Would you mind telling everyone waiting for me? It's just some of them only found out yesterday."

"Of course." She left the room while Roxy was getting up. Suddenly, Steve came bursting through the door. She smiled at him and he smiled back. He briskly walked to her side and hugged her.

"Look's like we're gonna' have to come up with two names now."

"I got a couple ideas."


	8. First Meeting's

I do not own any characters or settings used, (apart from the ones I made up).

* * *

"Ahhhhhhhhhh." Roxy screamed.

"OK, I am never having kids. Sew me up, sew me up right now!" Natasha yelled.

"Your not helping." Pepper scowled, they were the only two in there with her, the others were on a mission, but they had been contacted.

"OK, one more big push." She liked the doctor, and did as she said. Seconds later, a little boy entered the world. All the women cooed at the little baby.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh." Roxy screamed again.

"Oh yeah, forgot there was two!" Nat joked, and it actually helped. 5 Minuit's later, and a little girl joined her brother.

"Oh my God, their beautiful. You and Steve got any names yet?"

"Yeah. Say hello to Anthony Tom Bucky Rogers Stark and Stephanie Peggy Pepper Stark Rogers." Pepper smiled, she had included her's and Tony's names.

"They already look like you and Steve, that's scary." They all laughed and the little girl did too.

"OMG, she sounds like you!" The nurse came and took the kids to the incubators.

"So, more or less painful that the Arc Reactor?"

"More, but worth it." She smiled.

It had been two days since the twin's birth and no one had come, Roxy decided to get in contact with Fury, despite the fact he might pull the same stunt he did with Pepper.

"Hello Director."

"Hello Mrs Stark." He looked down at the two children beside her.

"This is Anthony and Stephanie, they would very much like to know where the other Avengers are?"

"Trapped."

"What?" She gasped.

"Their stuck in the void between worlds, we don't know how long it'll be before they're out." She started to cry, as did Pepper and Natasha. "I'm sure they're trying their best to get out." He turned and left.

"Oh god, my little one's are gonna' grow up without a dad."

"N, they're not, because he's gonna' get out. They all are."

* * *

**Four Years Later: **

"Right, so where does this go?" Tony was thinking.

"Here." He pointed and said proudly.

"That's right." He stuck his tongue out at Steph, who was reading a book on martial art's, so didn't notice. "Anthony, stop that at once." He did as he was told.

"Mummy?" Roxy turned to face her daughter.

"Yes?"

"When do we get to meet daddy?" The question hurt, it hurt that she couldn't answer her.

"I don't know." She was welling up. How much the little girl and boy reminded her of him. Stephanie had his blonde hair, but hers was in the middle of her back, she had his face shape, and his powers, but her eyes. Tony had his eyes, his beautiful eyes and was starting to look as if he would be his fathers build, but his hair was her's, his mind was hers, and personality too. Steph had Steve's personality instead. Tony already had plans about his Iron Man suit, and Steph had plans for her Captain America suit. Suddenly, the phone rang.

"Hello?"

_"Hi, it's Susan."_

"Oh, hey Sue, what's up?"

_"The portal, it opened. They're back Rox, they're back!"_

"Oh, my God! I'll be right over." She put the phone down and ran upstairs, the children followed.

"NAT, PEPPER, THEY'RE BACK!" The two women ran to her side.

"I'll get the car key's." Pepper darted to the counter.

"Who's back mamma?" Tony was confused.

"Your dad honey, and your granddad, and their friends." She was crying.

"Can we come?" Steph was getting exited.

"I think you best stay here, we don't know what state they'll be in." The two kids looked at the floor.

"But we wanted to see Franklin and Valeria."

"Sorry honey, next time." Pepper bent down and kissed her grandchildren's heads, so did Roxy, but Nat just hugged them.

"Jarvis, please watch them?"

_"Certainly Miss."_

They left them. The three women raced to The Baxter Building, where they saw the people they had been missing for 4 years. There were tearful, smiley, romantic reunions.

"Wait, your not.."

"No I gave birth 4 years ago, when you had just left."

"Oh God, I'm so sorry. How can I make it up to you?"

"Well, you could come home and meet your children?" He smiled. Roxy, Pepper and Nat told everyone everything about the twins. When they got home, Jarvis interrupted.

_"Miss, there is a bit of an issue in the lab."_

"Oh god!" She ran downstairs to find all the robot's and Tony trying to get Steph to let go of a beam that was suspended in mid-air, the others followed and stared.

"Tony!" Big Tony was confused, then the little one piped up.

"It wasn't my fault, one second she was here, and the next, she was up there."

"Mummy." Steph was in tears. "My powers went funny."

"Oh sweetheart." She went over to her daughter and got her down. Stephanie berried herself in her mothers neck.

"Tony" He looked up at his mum. "Want to go meet some people?" He nodded.


End file.
